


untitled brallon

by tishythefishy



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishythefishy/pseuds/tishythefishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short brallon i wrote on the bus :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled brallon

brendon picks up dallon and slam-dunks him into the trash. fucking obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> brallon is fake eat my dick


End file.
